The field of the invention is blow molding machinery and the invention relates more particularly to spin trimmers of the type which support a bottle from a dome molded above the trim line and which cause the dome to roll along a dome support bar which has a cutting knife under it.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,406 shows a spin trimmer of the type discussed herein. In order to reduce labor to the largest extent practical, it is useful to orient a trimmed bottle after it has been separated from the dome. Because of the spinning nature inherent with spin trimming, such orientation was not believed practical. Thus, hand labor was required to orient the bottles, or other trimmed objects, or an additional machine was required to orient the bottles. Such orientation is necessary so that additional processing steps, such as leak testing, flaming, labelling and the like, can be carried out in an automatic fashion.